


carry me home

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little thing that takes place after the kishin escapes in episode 24. The weapons are always left to carry their meisters home.





	carry me home

instead of letting his brain race with panic over what had just happened, soul decided to gaze into the night sky, it's deep purple color soothing him. he couldn't afford to freak out right now, he needed to get maka home- besides, worrying isn't what cool guys do. it's what maka does, but she was busy being slumped across his back, unconscious. He would have to explain it when she woke up, that the kishin had even escaped from lord death, and was now at large. he didn't even want to think about how disappointed she would be. in fact, he didn't want to think at all. he just trudged down the cobblestone street, observing the ruined city, feeling Maka’s warm breaths on his cheek as he carried her home. he let out a sigh, returning his eyes to the sky.   
he was exhausted.  
“man...lame. all that for nothing.” 

he didn't honestly know what this would mean. he'd heard that if the kishin was free, it’s madness would spread- but what that actually entailed eluded him. he'd been so confident that the DWMA, that maka, would be able to stop it, that he didn't even listen when the possible consequences of losing would mean. he tried to ignore the tightness in his chest that was forming, dismissing it as cramps from being in weapon form so long.   
“soul!”   
he heard a voice call, whipping his head around to find a group of 5 trailing him. Liz had called out his name, and he stopped and waited for his friends. Patty ran up to him and maka quickly, the other two weapons weighed down by their meisters. Liz had kid’s body slung over her shoulder, arm locked around his waist, and tsubaki cradled black☆star in his arms as if he were her child.   
they caught up to him, and he let out a sigh of relief that everyone had turned out okay, even if kid and blackstar were unconscious.   
blackstar didn't look well, sweat covering his dirty body, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. kid looked the same- but with a gash under his bangs, blood trickling out of it; the two of them apparently having been hit with a similar attack.   
“how's maka…?”   
Tsubaki asked, observing the girl on his back.  
“she's okay. just got hit in the head with a rock, that's all.”   
Tsubaki smiled, then the group moved forward.  
“liz, isn't gallows manor the other way?”  
he asked, wondering why the demon gun was taking her injured meister and sister towards the student apartments.  
“it's too far for me to carry kid. tsubaki said we could sleep at her place.”   
she said, smiling at the black-haired girl.  
“oh..”   
soul was really tired, and all the girls looked tired, too- and the meisters all needed rehabilitation as soon as possible. his and Maka’s apartment was closer, tsubaki and blackstar’s was still 3 blocks away.   
“why don't you just come to mine? it's closer. you too, tsubaki.”   
“sure!” Liz beamed.  
“thanks, soul.” Tsubaki uttered softly.   
\---  
the exhausted group made it up the stairwell that led to soul and Maka’s floor, tiredly carrying their meisters to the door, which soul unlocked with a key he took out of his jacket pocket.   
with sighs, the weapons walked in, not even bothering to take their shoes off as the group made it into the living room.  
“I'm gonna take her to her room.” soul muttered, padding down the hall as Liz shrugged kid off her shoulder and laid him on the couch, tsubaki carefully placing her meister on the loveseat. Patty sat down on the floor next to kid, face sullen.

Soul heaved maka onto her bed, the pink sheets wrinkling underneath her limp form. he looked at her face, the faintest bit of blood crusted into her ashy blond hair. she looked peaceful, as if she was sleeping, but Soul knew the minute she woke up she'd be so upset that she would probably cry. he didn't want to see it, or deal with it. he didn't want her to be hurting because of something that all of them had tried tirelessly to keep from happening. a sigh escaped his lips as he reached down and unbundled her boots, sliding them off her feet and carelessly tossing them beside her bed. he did the same with her gloves, unbuttoned her jacket, and then reached down and pulled her blanket over her, idly brushing bangs out of her eyes as he exited the room, shutting off the light and closing the door behind him.  
he walked back into the living room, to find the various weapon girls doing the same for their meisters. tsubaki was wiping blood off of blackstar’s face and various cuts, the assassin still out cold as tsubaki sat beside him, leaning over him on the loveseat, eyebrows tightly knit together.   
Liz was in a similar position next to kid, using the wipes that tsubaki had found to clean the blood off of her own meister’s face. she'd slipped his jacket off, and folded it underneath his head like a pillow. Patty still sat beside the couch he was on, and had taken his arm and hugged it tightly against her chest, as if it was the only comfort she had.   
Soul couldn't help but chuckle to himself a little, drawing all the girl’s attention.  
“man, these guys always get themselves into trouble. then we weapons gotta bring em’ home afterwards.”   
“yeah, that's our job, isn't it?” Liz agreed with a grin, tsubaki nodding with a smile.   
even patty perked up a little, hugging kid’s arm tighter.  
“do you guys want any water or anything?”   
“yeah.”  
“yes, please.”   
soul turned into the kitchen, grabbing the water pitcher and 3 plastic cups. he set them on the living room table next to the first aid kit tsubaki had pulled out.   
Patty reached up and poured the water into a cup, handing it to liz, who took a few sips before dripping some into kid’s mouth. tsubaki did the same.  
Soul sat down on the floor, his aching bones screaming with relief as he slipped his shoes off. Liz delicately placed a gauze on the cut the kishin had left on kid’s forehead, carefully brushing his long bangs out of the way. tsubaki placed little bandages all over blackstar’s body, nitpicking over every detail. Soul figured he should do the same with maka, grabbing the bandage wrap and slinking back to her room.   
\---  
he hadn't meant to end up sleeping there, but when he'd finished wrapping her head, he'd been so tired that he just collapsed next to her. light filtered in through her window, illuminating the room in patches. he wondered if it was afternoon already, but he looked at the analog clock on her wall to find it was only 9 in the morning, and that maka was nowhere to be found. he stretched his hand out over her bed, to find her abscence. Soul sat up, yawning as he padded his way out of the girly room, down the hall. the first person he spotted was maka, sitting at the table with coffee, the steam rising above the cup.   
everyone else was still asleep, the Thompson sisters leaning on eachother on the floor beside death the kid, and tsubaki having fallen asleep beside blackstar, hugging him as if he were a teddy bear. he drew his eyes back to maka, who hadn't moved, head resting on her chin as she looked out the window.  
Soul lingered into the kitchen, and before he could speak, maka opened her mouth.  
“we lost...didn't we, soul?” she asked, voice wavering.   
he closed his eyes, sighing as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. she turned to face him, eyes downcast.  
“...sorry. it got away.”  
maka let her eyes fall shut, fingers gripping her mug tighter.  
“it's not any of our faults, maka. not even lord death could stop it.”   
he tried to comfort, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
to his suprise, she glanced up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips.   
“it's okay. it's not over.”  
he blinked at her.  
“we can still beat him. I will beat him. I'm sure those two feel the same way…” she said, gesturing towards the living room.  
Soul grinned at her, he shouldn't have underestimated how strong she was.  
“right. didja leave any coffee for me?”   
she hummed, and soul stood to grab the pot and his own mug, pouring the steamy drink inside.   
“oh, tsubaki! you're awake...do you want tea or anything?”   
he heard maka chirp, peering over to the living room, where a sleepy tsubaki had risen, rubbing at her eyes, silky black hair cascading down her shoulders and spilling out all over the couch in black swirls. she'd taken it out of her ponytail. she smiled at maka, softly shaking her head no.  
“that's okay. I should get black☆star home…” she said softly, letting her eyes trail over to the sleeping boy.   
“he needs a lot of rest. the enchanted sword is too much, and then the kishin….” she said, voice cracking as if she would cry.   
Maka frowned.  
“oh... tsu, I'm sure he'll be okay.” she comforted.  
“yeah. this is blackstar we’re talking about, after all.” soul added.  
tsubaki smiled, grateful for their comfort.   
an hour after tsubaki had gathered up blackstar, thanked soul and maka and left, liz and patty had joined soul and maka at the table, the four of them lightly chatting as they waited for kid to stir. they made plans to play basketball that week, liz politely declining because of her nails. at 10 in the afternoon, death the kid had stalked into the room, face stern as he slipped his suit jacket back on over his dress shirt.   
“let's go, girls. I have a lot of work to do, the cities’ reparations are my responsibility to oversee.” he said seriously , pressing a hand against his head, which was throbbing with a headache.  
Liz and patty stood, thanking maka and soul, before following their meister out the door.   
then maka turned to her weapon.  
“thanks for carrying me home, soul.”  
“mhm.”


End file.
